Making it Up As We Go Along
by Maykie
Summary: We where just two muggles. But, we made a differance. Follow Rachel and Grace as they give Dumbledore an exploding chocolate frog, kiss Snape, and discover all kinds of magic, in the books and out. Summary sucks, please read: Fred x OC , ? x OC


Okay, before the story starts I need to introduce my two OC's, based on me and my friend.

Grace (no surname yet)- A twelve year old girl with brown hair, blue-green eyes and pale skin.

Rachel (no surname yet)- A twelve year old girl with blonde thin hair, light blue eyes and pale skin.

If you invent a surname for either, you get a cookie!

* * *

_Rachel and I where running around, jumping on people, and dressing like ninja's. All in all, it was a VERY productive day. Oh, maybe I should introduce myself? Well, just to let you know, this is my ONLY diary entry, because I will most likely forget about it in a few days, like all my other one-_

"Stop being so Anti-Social Grace!" Rachel whined and threw a pillow at Grace, who caught it, then said:

"Your pillow skills are strong, but mine ARE STRONGER!" then, with a mighty "Phwaa!" she leaped of the bed...and hit her head on the ceiling. Falling to the floor she grasped her head.

"Are you okay!" Rachel asked and Grace glared. "Sorry, retorical question." in responce, her friend shrugged and grabbed the Magic White Pills, known to most as Asprin.

"Come on!" Rachel giggled, eyes wide and Grace rolled her own eyes.

"Do you have ANY idea how high you look right now?"

"High as a bird in the sky!!!!" Grace grinned at her friends responses. That was just who Rachel was. In a few moments, she had accepted her inner crazy and the two went outside to play badminton, yelling random things everytime they hit it. The spectacle sounded like this:

"I see DEATH!"

"I taste DEATH!"

"You sure?"

"Well, a little rasberry and chocolate, but mostly DEATH!"

_HONK!_

"Sorry!" they scurried out of the street and erupted in giggles. Then, dragged themselves inside to watch T.V, antagonize Rachel's brother, stab a foam cube with a letter opener, and watch as a bird hit the window. Wait a minute...

"WHAT TH-" Rachel was cut off as Grace whacked her.

"Do you want your Mom to come! Plus, its an owl for gods sake! We should look at it!" the two nodded, Rachel locked the door to her room and Grace opened her window, making clicking noises with her tounge, to lure the owl inside. Once inside they where amazed.

"It's...it's...the pwn." Grace could only nod in agreement then:

"Wait, look Rai!" her friend looked over her shoulder as Grace gently removed the letters attached to the birds leg, then, the bird seeing its job was done started preening, obviously enjoying itself.

"We can't look at them."

"But Grace-"

"No!"

"There adresses too-"

"I don't care!"

"US! There adresses to US!"

* * *

Dear Mrs. Klau and Mrs.Strauts,

You have been invited to the prestigious private school:

HOGWARTS

OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Other information including the Train Station Number and list of School Supplies is enclosed further.

All queries can be owled.

-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

"It can't be true." Grace said, breathless. 

"If it is, we're witches and we can do MAGIC!"

"Hell YA!"

"GIRLS! GO TO BED!" the two girls looked at each other and grinned, but hearing Rachels mother walk down the hallway, Grace paled, quickly held out a hand that the owl jumped onto, and thrudt him into Rachels closet, closing the door just as her mother entered.

"WHAT IS IT!" That was Grace's mother.

"Erhm..can we talk to you guys?" Rachel said, looking nervous.

"You too Grace?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, me too." she replied. The four got comfortable. Then, Grace stood up, urdged on by Rachel.

"An owl hit our window." she started.

"WHAT!"

"WHERE IS IT!"

"I'll finish if you will sit down!" relictantly, the two women did so. Walking over to the closet, she stuck her hand in and pulled out the owl. "On the owl where these letters." she threw the letters to them, and watched as the parents read them. When they set them down, Rachel asked:

"Can we go?"

"On one condition."

"What? We'll do ANYTHING!"

"Find a way to get to 'Daigon Alley, ask where the hell the school is, and ask a representative to come."

"Thats three things."

"You want to go?"

"Three is fine!"

"Can we ask you guys a question?"

"Sure, what?"

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Do you honestly think we're suprised by anything anymore?"

"Good point."


End file.
